


The Epic of Gallifrey

by Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: (Only because it is based off of The Illiad, Angst, Epic Poetry, Gen, Metafiction, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, theres not really much religion in it besides symbolism)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: Lost are the days of old, when warriors rested unduly told; on the planet of Gallifrey, our heros’ marks were made to stay. Lots of battles won and lost, ending in the deadly cost; through the stories forgotten to time, our heros’ memories will rise again!Gallifrey & the Time War written in the style of a classical epic.





	1. Invocation

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration bug hit me big time, so I decided to try and write something totally new - Gallifrey & the Time War written in the styke of a classical epic poem. If you have time, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

_THE EPIC OF GALLIFREY_

\------

BOOK I.

\------

**I. Invocation**

Sing O great Sisterhood of Karn, the lost legends  
Of battles lost and won, of great warriors martyred and fallen  
Recite the stories weathered with time, of the place  
We once called home.

Lost are the days of peace and joy, for terror lurks ahead  
Of the great warriors of Skaro, the Kaleds at war.  
The villainous Davros, their creator hath borne  
The Daleks.

O days of old, of our home of Gallifrey; stillness in our hearts.  
Then one fateful day, light years away  
Omega gifted us light.

The Great Rassilon behold, the legends have told  
Amazement in our midst, for he hath borne; and weaved our society, un scorned. The Time Lords.

Thus begins our tale, creators come and gone  
Both alike in dignity, in Kasterborous  
Where we lay our scene. One ruled the laws of time, One ruled the battlefields;

Yet, one day mistakes were made  
And both went to war. O great creators forgive us, for we hath fought a year; Unrelenting upon our universe.  
Unrelenting upon our ears.

Sing to us, great Sisterhood; of the great warriors of our kind. Of the Daughter of Hearts, and the Chessmaster, he doth be named. The Warrior of Sevateem, her great knife in hand; and the Coordinator, whose bravery to which we owe our lives.

The Daughter of Hearts, the Devouring Hound; whose name we have learned is Romana. Leader of Time Lords, harbinger of war; the great Imperiatrix of old. Confess to us your martyrdom and shame, of a cause you fought bravely on; battled onwards towards your doom, yet still saintly tread on.

O son of Patrex, Narvin be thy name, renounced your chapter house in favour of a deadly game; Coordinator of an agency, where intervention is the flame; the web of time your plaything, the war is yours to blame. Courageous son of Patrex, loyal to a fault; your Mistress of the Hounds, you defended during the assault.

Speak, you oily snake of old; man of a collection, fierce; outspoken, and bold. Braxiatel is your name, manipulation is your game, the secret you've been keeping. The Imperiatrix was your charge, you moulded her to something large; and from the stone you carved her,  
Into your own creation.

Arise! Arise! Great warrior of a different world. Human borne, by no mistake; strong and capable, knife in hand; animalistic instinct. Fight your battles through and through, making the Daleks fear you; the human Leela. Muscle, sinews, know their mark; huntress hunting in the dark.

Lost are the days of old, when warriors rested unduly told; on the planet of Gallifrey, our heros’ marks were made to stay. Lots of battles won and lost, ending in the deadly cost; through the stories forgotten to time, our heros’ memories will rise again!

 


	2. II. Our Heroes Story

  1. **Our Heroes Story**



Prydonian borne, the stories have told; a new President in our wake,   
She travelled for days with the Renegade they say; saving the universe not too late.  
The Mistress we know, has come to show; great compassion for fighting wrongs, but taken too soon and much unscrewed.   
The Daleks, a prisoner of war.

The Renegade returns, and Gallifrey learns; the Daleks ever a threat.    
The President is found and nightmares abound; the galaxy lit aflame.  
The Renegade helps, and all is set well; Romana returned to her throne.

Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead; Zagreus sees you in your bed and eats you when you're sleeping.  
Zagreus lurks at the end of days, for Zagreus is the end of days; and his coming is times undoing.

The legends for tell a monster, unwell; Zagreus be thy name.   
Trapping the Renegade into a deadly game; a place called Wonderland by name.   
Nothing to take a stand; a mercy kill ready to take, however unwell the secrets we tell; a new universe is his to take.

Friendships grow, a meeting well known; a human by surprise. Our President knows it's unwise to go, further into the dark.

“This is the start of a friendship to last, for enemies come and enemies pass; yet we just met, and I know I can bet; the Renegade would be proud of us both”

Slithering snake, a lionhearted wake, much surprise to us both; the Coordinator hath told a story so bold, that we must listen in haste.  
The story for tells, dangerous wells; a timonic fusion device, Braxiatel knows best, a challenge to test - possible martyrdom left at stake.

Wynter is dead, the seasons ahead seem bleak to say the least.   
Sadness in sight; no will left to fight, Imperiatrix is born again.  
Nothing inside, insanity abide; to turn the tide of war.

Battle cries, casualties lie; destruction left in wake, Pandora is born; our heros’ are scorned, no respite left in sight.  
Cry Romana, of your woes; battles lost not won. Your younger self possessed; agony in your wake.

Scream and sigh, let dead horses lie; for there's nothing safe ahead, keep your sorrows to yourself; need no worries, just wonder of days ahead.   
Percussion bombs, artron is strong; the human Leela left blind, Narvin injured; blood a sight. Braxiatel nowhere to be seen.

Entre jury, entre judge, Darkel be thy name; ambitious snake, you oily flake; leaving nothing but disgust in the wake.   
Sided with Pandora you villainous foe, backstabber to the core; your snot green voice, to  Romanas’ rejoice as Darkel is disposed.  
Braxiatel is back; hearts attack, Matthias left to rule. Gallifrey overrun, the dogma virus at last had won.

Retreat, great heros’ for nothing can be done. You've done the best you could, there is nothing left; so run!

Toward the Axis, through and through; the only safe haven available to you.    
To travel the multiverse is your goal, to find a new Gallifrey; to find a new home; nothing to impede you, so journey on!

Beware the plotters, beware the score; not all Gallifreys’ are like the before.  
Some harbour lies, some harbour strife; tis lucky that Narvin

_Still has one life._

One life to live, one life to last; better use it wisely, better make it last.  
For Time Lords have thirteen lives to live, all except one  
Who wasn't given the chance to live.

Timelines twisting the strings of fate, another Gallifrey much too late.   
Time Lord lives, willingly taken; even a dear friend, if i am not mistaken.  
Battles are won, but count the cost; our heroes run, but Braxiatel is lost.


End file.
